


Rita Farr smut

by RavenGlad



Category: Doom Patrol (Comics), Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fingerfucking, Funny, Hand & Finger Kink, Humor, Multi, Orgasm, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad
Summary: Rita Farr fucks herself to a poster of Frank Iero.This is a joke but the way.





	Rita Farr smut

Ritta screamed her brains out as she rammed her elongated arm in her  
hot 'n ready coochie. The ENTIRETY of Doom Manor could hear her h o t action from every room possible.  
She went "eh eh eh eh eh." With every thrust Until she felt her warm velvet walls tighten around her g i a n t arm.  
"YYYEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
(Soulja boy) she hollerd at the poster of Frank Iero's hands on her ceiling.

Meanwhile, the Chief was in his lab attempting to jack off to the sound of her. "That's right... I'm the one making you feel so incredibly great."  
He whispered between grunts.  
But there was only o n e issue. He just couldn't get hard :(

he decided to try and create some special  
Niles Nutrients for his "problem"  
But the real problem was that nothing  
Was working. 

But you know Niles. 

He won't give up 

till he gets up.


End file.
